


Happy Accident

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Top Jensen, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared's horny and Jensen is glad to help. Unfortunately, Jared's also very pregnant, and that makes for a small problem.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @spnabobingo , @kinktober2017 , @bunkerofletters inktober challenge  
> Prompt(s) Filled(Kink|Ink|ABO): watersports, dirty talk | children | pups

“Please, I gotta come,” Jared whined, palming Jensen’s cock through his jeans.

“We just fucked four hours ago.”

“And the kids come home in an hour. Please, my balls are gonna explode.”

Jensen snorted, looking over at Jared. His mate wasn’t lying; his cock was tenting his shorts as far as they could under his round stomach. Eight months pregnant with their triplets and his libido hadn’t slowed down a millisecond.

“Fine - but we gotta be quick, okay?”

“It’ll be quick,” Jared promised, shucking off his shorts. Slick was already dribbling freely from his hole, and Jensen couldn’t help but react. 

“What position?”

“Start on my back,” Jared said, standing. He waddled into the bathroom, Jensen following close behind. 

He stripped and settled between Jared’s legs, sliding his hand over his stomach. “Fucking big and perfect.”

“Pregnancy fetish,” Jared teased.

“You bet your ass. And when you push out our new pups, I’m gonna fuck another litter into you.” 

With that, he drove his cock into Jared’s hole, already slick and come sloppy from their previous session. He picked up a hard pace almost immediately, smirking when Jared screamed for him.

“Over. And. Over. Gonna keep breeding you full, Jay.”

“Yes!” Jared hooked his legs around Jensen’s hips, meeting his thrusts as well as he could.

They fucked in silence for a while, just the wet slap of their skin punctuating the air. 

 

The first gush of wet hot surprised Jensen. He pulled back in surprise, worried Jared’s water had broken. 

“Fuck, Jensen, I’m sorry—“ Jared panted, grabbing his own cock. Jensen scowled and pulled out to the top before driving back in. A jet of piss arced out of the tip of Jared’s cock and splashed over his belly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, close to tears. Jensen continued to thrust slowly, watching Jared lose control.

“Don’t be,” he finally whispered. Jared looked up at him. 

“I pissed on you,” Jared mumbled. Jensen’s grin grew. 

“And my cock is still hard. I’m almost ready to pop. Right now, I’m gonna fuck the piss out of you, hear me? It’s not good to hold it.”

With that, Jensen picked up a brutal pace, fucking into Jared hard enough to move their bed steadily, banging it against the wall. Jared screamed as his bladder gave out. Hot piss gushed between them, soaking their sheets and bodies.

Jensen continued to coax him on, urging him to let it go, let it happen. By the time Jared’s stream dried up, they were both soaked with sweat and piss. Jensen continued to fuck him, his loosened ass squirting slick and old come on each thrust.

“Come on, you pissed, now you can come,” Jensen prodded.

“Harder—“ 

Jensen complied, his knot catching on Jared’s rim as he clenched and squirmed under him. 

“That’s it, right there, please Jensen, fuck—“ Jared broke off into a long, low moan as he came, adding ropes of milky hot come to the streaks of piss already decorating his skin. 

The squeeze of Jared’s channel pushed Jensen over the edge. His knot swelled, locking them together. 

 

Jared groaned and sighed as he came down from his orgasm, legs falling open as his body relaxed into the bed. Jensen nuzzled his neck, waiting for his knot to go down enough to pull out and clean their mess. 

“That was amazing,” Jared mumbled.

“Did you know you were into it?”

“What? Piss? No clue. Never really considered it. Did you?”

Jensen shook his head. He pulled out slowly, running his hand over Jared’s sticky belly. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll fix the bed and you can nap while I go pick up the kids.”

“Are you sure?” Jensen kissed him three times in quick succession, making him grin. 

“I’m positive. And maybe tonight we can play with your new kink a little more.”

Jared groaned, letting Jensen help him off the bed. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“Good way to go.”

 


End file.
